un rôle à jouer
by ylg
Summary: De Cape et de Crocs :: post série :: Au hasard des spectacles, Andreo se retrouve à jouer la belle héroïne et Plaisant le barbon jaloux... mais est-ce seulement pour faire semblant ? ::angst/comfort::


**Titre :** Un rôle à jouer  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** De Cape et de Crocs  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Andreo Spilorcio & Plaisant  
 **Genre :** crack avec un peu d'angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Ayroles & Masbou, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "Andreo/Plaisant - crossdressing - Au hasard des spectacles, Andreo se retrouve à jouer la belle héroïne et Plaisant le barbon jaloux" sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme en Français [DW]  
 **Notes :** que du dialogue pas d'action ; pas vraiment du couple ni du kink  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post tome 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~700

oOo

\- Pourquoi est-ce à moi de porter la robe, d'abord ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a que des hommes dans notre troupe.

\- Ça n'est pas une raison.

\- Bon. Parmi tous nos compagnons, Maître, vous êtes le plus joli.

\- Ne m'appelle pas maître, Plaisant. Tu es mon frère de lait et nous sommes tous camarades désormais, dans cette troupe, tous frères.

\- Et pas de sœur depuis que cette Hermine nous a laissés tomber pour aller se marier. Une chance que ses anciens compagnons aient bien voulu s'associer quand même à nous.

\- Ne parle pas de sœur maintenant, s'il te plaît. Ni d'Hermine.

\- Bon, bon.

\- Mais, Plaisant ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Pour… la robe.

\- Mais bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Ça n'est pas pour se moquer ?

\- Jamais !

\- Et, ma… mon visage. Je veux dire…

\- Mooonsieur Andreo. Ça n'est pas pour se moquer, mais oui, vous avez un très joli visage, de beaux cheveux blonds naturels brillants et bouclés qui nous dispensent de vous faire porter perruque, une taille fine – soufflez un peu plus, d'ailleurs, que je boucle ce corset pour parfaire l'illusion.

\- Ouille !

\- Et un port altier – un port altier j'ai dit ! – quand vous ne vous laissez pas aller à la déprime. Tenez-vous droit. C'est mieux.

\- Pfou.

\- Voilà. Vous serez une Isabelle des plus charmantes.

\- Une Isabelle défigurée.

\- Ne dites pas cela. Rasé de près, la peau fraîche, un peu de poudre, un trait noir pour souligner vos yeux, le point rouge au coin pour les renforcer, et une mouche là sur la joue… parfaite, je vous dis. Si c'est cette balafre qui vous chagrine, je vous assure que même du premier rang rien ne paraîtra.

\- Tu dis ça juste pour la pièce.

\- Et pour le reste. Ça ne vous dépare pas te au contraire ça vous mûrit. Ne la regrettez pas, c'est une marque de courage.

\- Ah, Plaisant. C'est toi qui es tellement plus mûr. Tu es mon frère mais parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es plus un père pour moi que ne l'a jamais été notre regretté Cénile.

\- Allons, allons.

\- Et regarde-toi dans ce costume : vraiment, un père prêt à marier sa fille ! Je n'ai jamais été un fils correct, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Taisez donc ces bêtises. Tant pis pour ce que voulait votre vieux père, nous avons fait notre vie et elle n'est pas si mal.

\- Non.

\- La regrettez-vous ?

\- Non.

\- Bien ! Pour moi vous êtes un frère correct et un homme bien et un bon acteur et vous faites ce soir une jeune fille splendide et le Père bourgeois que je suis va avoir bien du mal à la donner en mariage à un étranger.

\- Plaisant, allons…

\- Mais si. Vous avez raison, en fait. Je comprends nos personnages qui après avoir élevé une jeunesse et en avoir fait quelqu'un de bien, veulent se la garder à eux.

\- Et si j'étais Isabelle je crois que tout compte fait je choisirais de rester.

\- Ça n'est pas dans le scenario.

\- Nous pourrions improviser. Plaisant, tu fais un monsieur mûr des plus rassurants, sais-tu ? Une jeune fille trouverait entre tes bras amour et protection. Et sagesse. Et sécurité.

\- Balivernes.

\- Ni toi et moi ni nos personnages ne ressemblent à ce que j'ai connu, mais ce jeune premier insipide ressemble par trop à ce que j'ai été et ne veux plus être.

\- Je devrais resserrer encore ce corset pour couper court à vos discours.

\- Mais alors je ne pourrais plus tenir mon rôle.

\- Et nous entrons en scène dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

\- Catastrophe ! Ça n'est donc pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âme. Au contraire. Plaisant !

\- Oui !

\- Ajoute donc une crinoline à mes jupons. Autant être bien costumé, et nous reverrons tout le reste après la représentation.

\- J'aime mieux ça !


End file.
